Jump (Kris Kross song)
(DLC) |artist = (Studio Allstars) |dg = / |mode = Duet |lc = White (JD2/JD3/JDGH) Light Orange (NOW files) |nowc = Jump |audio = |image = JD2= |-|JD3/GH= |-|Remake= |year = 1992 |difficulty = |effort = |pictos = 102 (JD2) 67 (Post-''JD2'') |nogm = 4 |gc = / / (Remake) |pc = / / (Remake) |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |perf = Laurent Bourgeios (P1) Larry Bourgeios (P2)https://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=148}} "Jump" by (covered by Studio Allstars in-game) is featured on and . It also features as a downloadable track in . Appearance of the Dancers Original Both coaches are boys with blue fluffy afros and similar outfits. P1 P1 s shirt is purple with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are in various shades of blue. His sneakers are black. He also has a blue armlet on his left wrist. P2 P2 s shirt is yellow with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are the same as his counterpart s. His sneakers are yellow, and as with his counterpart, he has a blue armlet on his left wrist as well. Remake In the remake, their afros are in a darker shade of blue, which is close to black. P1 ''' '''P1 s shirt is now orange-and-red with black-and-white stripes, with a yellow collar, and his jeans are black and orange. His armlet is now black. His shoes are now red. P2 P2 s shirt is now mango-yellow with an orange collar. The same black-and-white stripes are also present. His armlet has also been changed from blue to black, and his jeans are black and red. His shoes remain yellow. In the remake, the coaches temporarily change their colors when JUMP! is sung. jump_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jump_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) jump_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jump_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original It takes place in the streets of a city at night. There appears to be a road bridge, where it's mostly seen from underneath. There is also some graffiti on the bridge. Remake In the remake, the graffiti is more visible and lights up every time "JUMP!" is sung. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Cross both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Point straight forward with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Have both of your arms completely out. Gold Move 4: Cross both of your arms into an 'X' (similar to the first gold move). jumpgm1.png|Gold Move 1 jumpgm2.png|Gold Move 2 jumpgm3.png|Gold Move 3 jumpgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Jump gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "Rapping bullcrap" is censored. * The dancers are the Les Twins, twins who are famous professional dancers. * Whenever "Jump! Jump!" is said, the word "jump" in graffiti-like text appears around the background. ** In Just Dance 2 "Jump" with colors and glow effects appeared. ** In Just Dance 3 "Jump" was plain white and had no effects. ** In Just Dance: Greatest Hits "Jump" had variety of color effects and extra graffiti was on the walls. ** However, Just Dance 3 and Greatest Hits had no effects on the Wii. * This is the first Male-Male Duet in the series, and the only one on the main list in Just Dance 2. * The song sampled I Want You Back, which also appears in Just Dance 2. * In the Beta version, the positions of the dancers were flipped. ** In another Beta picture, Gold Moves 1 and 3 are shown consecutively and their pictograms are not golden. * If you follow this link: http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150928_1740/dist/bundle/Jump.zip, you will find that the remake files are not in the bundle that will be downloaded; instead, the files for the Just Dance 2/''Just Dance 3''/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' version will be included. ** This will also be the case with the next five bundles. However, "Jump_7.zip" contains the remake files. * Gold Move 2 is reused in ''William Tell Overture''. * One of the graffiti in the background is reused in I Was Made For Lovin’ You, with slight alterations. Gallery Game Files Jump_cover_jd2.png|''Jump'' jump_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jump'' ( / ) Jump .jpg|''Jump'' (Remake) jump_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover jump_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jumpallstarsmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Jump_jd2_score.png|Scoring screen (Just Dance 2) Jump_jdgh_menu_(Xbox360).png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox360) Jump_jdgh_coachmenu_(Xbox360).png|Coach selection screen ( ) (Xbox360) Jump_jdgh_menu_(Wii).png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Jump_jdgh_coachmenu_(Wii).png|Coach selection screen ( ) (Wii) Beta Elements jump beta.jpg|Beta Version (different positions) Jumplay.jpg|Beta Gameplay (Gold Moves 1 and 3 are consecutive and not counted as Gold Moves) betajumpsprite.png|Beta Pictogram Others jumpdancers.jpg|Coach extraction Screenshot 2015-06-30 at 10.09.46 AM.png|Coach extraction jump background.jpg|Background Jump graffiti comp.png|Graffiti comparision Videos Official Audio Kris_Kross_-_Jump Jump (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Jump Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jump - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jump Just Dance Now - Jump Studio Allstars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Rap Elements Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Laurent Bourgeois Category:Larry Bourgeois Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs